


It’s a thin line…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, It’s a thin line…, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a matter of degrees…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a thin line…

Title: It’s a thin line…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 50  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Love, Passion and Desire…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: It’s a matter of degrees…

 

**It’s a thin line…**

A matter of perspective. 

A degree of intensity. 

A yearning of the heart.

 

Lust or Love.

Stalking or Pursuing.

Sincere or Insecure.

Protective or Jealous. 

 

Caring or Controlling.

Yearning or Obsession.

Dating or Dominating.

 

How does one know when they’ve crossed that line? Gone too far? 

When passion becomes possession?

The End...


End file.
